psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
My Virtual Escape
My Virtual Escape is an on-going series created by Jesse Ridgway that premiered on October 29, 2017, and is watchable on StoryFire and YouTube. It is a spin-off of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES and tells the story of fan-favorite Isaac Kalder, the main character in the first season of the series. Synopsis Isaac Kalder is a lazy, depressed teenager who sits in his room all day and does drugs as a hobby. This results in major family issues with his foster parents being forced to call any friends or religious people to help him cope with his problems. Isaac stubbornly resents and shuts out anyone who tries to make him stop what he's doing, and he hasn't heard from or seen his real mother in very long time. Isaac wishes to escape from all the problems in his life. He unexpectedly receives a virtual reality device called E.V.E. As a last chance, Isaac uses it to escape and discover the true meaning of his life while encountering helpful and dangerous people and obstacles along the way. Characters *Jesse Ridgway as Isaac Kalder/Overlord *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. as Joseph Kalder *Terry Ridgway as Mary *Carina Cafiso as Leah *Melissa Stahlberger as Mother Sarah *Domenic Maeisto as A.D.A.M. *Josh Messick as Longbags *Chris Ridgway as Archie *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. as Michael *Jay Castillo as Malachi *Larry Abraham as Arachnid *Angela Golca as Isaac's Mother *George Stahlberger as Solomon *John Hagerty as John *Jeffrey Saxton Jr. as Gingy *Kandis Orth as Rebekah *Joe Bumpus as Noah *Daniel Keem as Daniel M. Keem *Jackie Mixner as Martha Episodes 'Season 1-' 'Season 2-' * The series will be released on StoryFire and then on YouTube with each episode. *Some characters in the story are not seen in the episodes and only mentioned in the app. * This is the first time the audience gets introduced to Isaac's world & peers, as they learn why he wanted to leave and never go back in THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES. *This is also the first McJuggerNuggets series ever to put voting choices at the end of each episode, allowing the audience to cast their votes and influence how the story should go. * Mother Sarah & Arachnid make returning appearances in paralyzed. & sheriff & the outlaw. as they were first seen in THE DEVIL'S LOST SOULS! * Longbags, Isaac's drug dealer, makes a returning appearance in the story. *The series features creative camerawork, including the use of a drone camera, making it more cinematic with cuts, sound effects, & music. *The series stars Angela Golca a.k.a. Psycho Mom as Isaac's biological mother. Her departure and absence from the family is the whole reason behind Isaac's depression, as he wishes to see her again. *The series even features Daniel Keem as a KNN News anchor. *Jesse confirmed that god's plan. is the My Virtual Escape Season 1 Finale. With Season 2 of My Virtual Escape confirmed a few days later.' *in the series get introduced by Tommy Kalder (Isaac cousin) in the second season Category:Series